Shironotenshi:Angel
by Aroisou
Summary: Es un pecado el haber nacido? .. Fay es un chico sin rumbo , quien ha vivido un infierno .Kurogane un multimillonario quien lo tiene todo .. /Traducción/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tsubatsa Reservoir Chronicles pertenece a Clamp

Author's Notes : Traducción de mi historia : Shironotenshi

Me inspiré con Placebo de nuevo…

**Shironotenshi**

Estoy tan aburrido , no hay nada en la televisión esta tarde , estoy en casa con mi madre Yuko ,ella está leyendo el periódico siempre en su cama , mi tía Souma escuchando su música clásica en su cuarto y mi hermana Tomoyo , ella es una pesadilla viviente .Oh! Dios… Solo se la pasa comiendo caramelos y jugando sus videos juegos en su cuarto en este momento, ella hace lo mismo cada fin de semana, tan afortunada, con sus doce años sin preocupaciones.

Mi padre Haganemeru falleció hace unos años , en un accidente de auto en Japón , yo tenía 10 años . Desde ese día eh pensado mucho sobre la vida , no podemos dejar de envejecer o morir pero la vida puede ser aburrida a veces .Es sábado a las 17:08 pm sin trabajo que hacer y en vacaciones de verano de la universidad . Cada día puedo realizar con facilidad el trabajo pero los fines de semanas, me entretengo por mi cuenta por así decirlo para no aburrirme.

Durante la semana trabajo en una de las compañías de mi padre ''Kamayi'' .Bueno ahora todas sus compañías son mías aunque mi madre me ayuda con algunas. Ella es buena con números, con reuniones , con todo .Pero ahora tengo veinte años , lo que quiere decir que estoy más que listo para hacerme cargo de sus compañías , pero yo decidí tener las mías , tengo dos de mi autoría , las cree usando mi propio dinero .

Mis compañías se llaman ''Tenshi'' y ''Shiro '' la vida de negocios no es para mí , pero la ganancia es lo que me hace seguir con todo esto . El año pasado compré mi tercer auto .Según mi madre todo esto estaba destinado a pasar, yo no le creo pero debo de aceptar que es sabia muy sabia. Tomoyo y Soma dicen que ella debió ser una gitana en una vida pasada. Cada vez que quiero hablar con ella , no puedo , sin hablar ella sabe lo que tengo que decir , es muy molestoso , Yo le digo que es una bruja , lo cual ocasiona su enojo , yo lo digo de una buena forma .

En este instante estoy en mis habitaciones recostado, con mi computadora portátil revisando mi correo electrónico y el último informe de Watanuki , tiene muchos errores , pero después de todo lo necesito para que haga mis informes , ayer conocí a un nuevo empleado de mi compañía era muy joven su nombre es Shaoran , de acuerdo con Kyouya , el jefe de talento humano , Shaoran es muy introvertido pero muy inteligente .

Anoche Tomoyo me dijo : _''Tu eres el chico malo de la película , pero yo creo que eres , muy suave , eres solo un niñito por entro , el día de la competencia en la secundaria , yo recuerdo tu expresión al ver caer a Yukito tú lo ayudaste .. tu eres muy bueno ..Me prestas tu computadora portátil, por favor, préstame la tuya , la mía se dañó !.Hermanito por favor! Déjame usar tu computadora , la necesito o cómprame una nueva . POR FAVOR ! POR FAVOR !_

A lo que yo le contesté: _Cállate! '' No hay manera de que yo te deje usar la mía , estás loca ! lárgate de mi habitación . ¡AHORA! Llamaré a mi mama si no te vas en este instante! A lo que ella respondió: ''Bien me voy a mi habitación pero creo que necesitas compañía, quizás una novia, novio un amigo o lo que sea, estas de mal humor todos los días , cada segundo '' _dicho esto se esfumo de mi habitación azotando la puerta .

Pensándolo bien quizás tenga razón, el trabajar y estudiar sumado al incrementar los ingresos de las compañías me está afectando el ayudar a mi familia , manteniendo el negocio que dejo mi padre en la cima , me agota , creo que algo me hace falta …

De repente los pensamientos de Kurogane fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por la voz estridente de su madre quien gritaba desde la entrada de la casa: ´´Oh Dios son las 8:00 pm ¡Que tarde es! Kuro .. Kuro .. Kurogane , hijo ¿Dónde estas ? ..Bueno no importa Kuro hijito necesito tu auto me voy con Souma y Tomoyo al cine , entonces cuídate .. ''Sin esperar respuesta alguna ella toma el auto y conduce lo más rápido posible mientras sonríe a sus cómplices.

-! Qué carajo ¡ - !MADRE! NO TE LLEVARÁS MI AUTO , no de nuevo –Oh MALDITA SEA , MAMÁ ESPERATE!-Gritando con todas sus fuerzas , se levanta de su cama como si un rayo le hubiese golpeado –Mierda! Se ha marchado!- susurraba un frustrado Kurogane quien ahora se encontraba en la entrada de su mansión descalzo , frunciendo el ceño , otra noche con mi aburrimiento en la mansión -¡Rayos! –seguro se van al bar con karaoke llamado ''Insomnia '' Yuko beberá sake hasta que Ashura el dueño, cierre el lugar y la saque de allí .

Quizás esta noche deba salir ….


	2. Chapter 2: Angry

**Capitulo dos : Enojado**

_¡Esto apesta!, mi madre lo hizo de nuevo se llevó mi nuevo auto y para colmo mi favorito, No es justo! ¡Toda mi estúpida familia les importa un carajo mi vida, ellas hacen lo que se les pega en gana, la vida es una perra!_ No puedo tener o hacer lo que yo quiera, mientras comparta la casa con mi madre la manipuladora más grande del mundo y el resto de mi familia.

Recuerdo la última vez ,yo estaba oficialmente disfrutando mi estúpida música muy alto como siempre, cuando las tres vinieron a mi cuarto y casi de rumban la puerta mientras gritaban: ''Apaga ese escándalo '' yo les he dicho que necesito relajarme de algún modo , pero ellas arremeten contra mí con frases como : _''Usa tus audífonos , nosotras odiamos tu música ''._Yo no les entiendo lo único que hacen además de fastidiar es : Dormir en las tardes como Souma , mi madre beber sake hasta desmayarse , mi hermana menor jugar videojuegos y comer golosinas todo el estúpido día, pero yo no puedo estar a solas con mi música ni un segundo sin ser interrumpido , necesito liberar mi cuerpo del stress de algún modo .

Mis respuestas ante sus comentarios faltos de sentido, siempre han sido algo como_: ''Déjenme en paz por una vez '_', en contraste a lo que Yuko me responde _'' ¡Solo ponte audífonos en tus orejas eso es todo Kurogane! ''_

Ellas disfrutan tanto su _''SILENCIO''_, pero yo _¡NO!_ , todos sabemos que los humanos tienen o necesitan siempre algo, algunas personas consumen drogas, pero en mi caso la tonta música la cual es odiada por ellas es mi salida de la realidad , sueno algo egoísta quizás pero no es motivo para catalogar mi música como estúpida , en fin creo que _ellas _no se encuentran en casa deben de estar en el _'' cine '' _¡Claro! Si el cine ¡Ja!

En el bar de seguro ella está hablando ebria con Ashura, a quien yo llamo el ''Fenómeno'', el día que yo le conocí tuve pesadillas, el me observaba con una mirada pervertida en sus ojos nunca me agrado ese tipo, es un degenerado recuerdo cada detalle yo habré sido muy joven entonces, mi madre me arrastró a ese bar y me senté allí con ella y el ''Fenómeno '' por un rato.

Aquella noche unos jóvenes llevaban las bebidas a los clientes, ellos no eran meseros normales, todos lo podrían haber notado por ese ''atuendo'' que les obligaban a usar, el cual te daba una ''idea'' que muchas cosas allí no eran legales por así decirlo, esos pobres digo pobres jóvenes , porque el hecho de vivir con Ashura ya supongo era un castigo , los meseros de ese bar me daban algo de repulsión la verdad al principio usando esos trajes y todo lo demás , pero hoy que ya entiendo más las cosas , siento pena por ellos .

Ashura le dijo a mi madre que ellos trabajaban allí porque eran chicos sin hogar, y el cómo es tan bueno les da la oportunidad dándoles trabajo y un lugar donde quedarse, pero yo jamás me he creído ese cuento de '' buen hombre'', hacerles trabar en un bar lleno de pervertidos mafiosos y bandas con todo tipo de delincuentes, son la presa fácil en especial con el ''uniforme '' el cual me parece demasiado atrevido.

¡Demonios! ,cambiando con furia de un canal a otro, ¡OH RAYOS! , nada que ver , vaya programación

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Rah –romance caught it bad romance! QUE RAYOS! MIERDA! NO DE NUEVO! –Estúpida Tomoyo otra vez cambio mi tono de llamada, es un engendro.

_-¿Qué sucede Kyouya? _– _¡Habla maldita sea! _– un enojado Kurogane grita con un tono de voz irritado _-¡NO TENGO TU TIEMPO KYOUYA!_ Al otro lado de la línea un muy calmado Kyouya espera el momento exacto en que su jefe deje de gritar para darle el mensaje _–¿Kurogane sama ? Siento mucho tener que llamarle en un sábado en la noche pero… El informe de Watanuki estaba mal, yo tenía que informarle lo sucedido _

_-¡QUÉ! Pero si yo sé de las estupideces de él, inclusive ayer corregí otro de sus informes, no puede ser –_con tono neutro el joven de orbes rubí responde a su empleado ahora mucho más calmado.

-_Oh ya veo…_ –Kyouya no sabiendo si decirle lo que faltaba se queda en silencio, aun sin decidir si decirle o no al muy temperamental Kurogane.

_-Si Kyouya ahora ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Mas .. ¡Habla por un demonio Kyouya ¡ Ya dime ..._ –inhalando y exhalando entrecortado , el joven de tez trigueña estaba ya casi al límite de su paciencia , en especial cuando se trataba de trabajo todo debía ser perfecto .

-_Señor …Watanuki envió la carta para el manager a la compañía ''Brington'' .._ –sin dejarlo terminar Kurogane decide interrumpir creyendo saber la respuesta de su empleado.

-_Si... Yo ya lo sé, le dije a ese ''TONTO'' que la envié -¿Eso es todo?_ –responde un muy seguro Kurogane creyendo estar en conocimiento de todo absolutamente todo lo de su compañía principal

_-¡No! Espera, espera un segundo Kurogane... la dirección de correo estaba mal, ahora Doumeki tiene la carta en lugar del manager de Brington, Gustav Shaferg.._ –se queda casi sin respiración antes de que su jefe en otra línea le cierre el teléfono Kyouya alcanza a decirle el error de su compañero de trabajo antes de que le cueste su puesto.

_-¡RAYOS¡-Yo .. hmm.. Bien veamos_ –como líder de una corporación tan grande debe tomar una decisión rápida –_ Llama a Doumeki dale la dirección real de correo electrónico y haz que la envié cuanto antes-_Listo piensa un menos estresado Kurogane.

_-¡Gracias Señor! ¡Lo haré en este instante ¡_ -dice finalmente Kyouya antes de terminar la llamada .

Trabajar con estos imbéciles me estresa todos los días, mi madre contrató a Watanuki aún no se para que lo hizo , Rayos .. Ahora a cambiar de tono de llamada .. hmm cierto esa pequeña mocosa eliminó todas mis tonos .¡Genial ¡ la mataré cuando pueda .

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Rah –romance caught it bad romance!-una vez más el tono de llamada le saca de sus pensamientos y sin ver el identificador de llamada contesta _–¿Si madre ?¿Que rayos quieres ? _

_-Kuro .. Kuro ..kuro mi dulce Kurobebé .. ¿Estás en casa? .. Mi bebé –_balbuceaba una muy ebria Yuko quien estaba ya disfrutando del sábado en la noche a su manera.

_-No .. ¡No! Mamá ..¡Ahora estoy a punto de saltar uno de los edificios más altos de la jodida ciudad!-_manteniendo su tono pero con facciones faciales totalmente molestas responde el joven de orbes rubí.

_-¡Oh! –ha ..Ha...Ha –Hijo eres tan gracioso…Sabes que te amo mucho…-_Intento convencer a su hijo mayor la mujer de cabello oscuro, utiliza toda la psicología posible para convencer a su primogénito

-_Ma' estas muy ebria, ¡No te atrevas a conducir ¡ y ya dime ¡Que quieres !-_eufórico y sin ganas de seguir con la muy absurda conversación responde el joven ,aun esperando que su madre deje de excederse .

-_kuro..Kuro... pero aun no voy a casa , me estoy divirtiendo .. Son solo las 9:30 pm_ –haciendo un puchero mientras se sirve más sake de la mesa más cercana –

-_Bien .. Perfecto escucha lo que te voy a decir ..Tomoyo arruino mi celular de nuevo, así que le voy a matar ..-_sin terminar la frase Yuko interrumpe diciendo –_Muy bien hijo hablaré con ella luego –Escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir ..Si por un caso vayas a salir de la casa.. dejas la llave extra debajo de la alfombra –Yo acabo de recordar que olvide las mías así que como tú tienes las tuyas y de seguro te las llevarás_ ..

_-¡Madre... Tú sí que estas totalmente ebria ¡!-_dice con algo de ironía en su tono de voz el joven quien había llevado su diestra a la frente en señal de exasperación.

_-¡No me hablas así! Querido Kurorin –_sonriendo mientras hace énfasis del apodo, diciéndolo con toda la dulzura del mundo, con el fin de molestar a su hijo al otro lado de la línea.

-_No me llames así .. –suspirando-Recuerdas a Quatre y a Trowa? hmm ?-Alguna idea ?-¡Los guardias afuera de la casa !-_dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones ,le informa a su desorientada madre quien permanecía en silencio en la otra línea .

-_Hn ..._ –moviendo su larga cabellera lacia y oscura detrás de sus hombros , guarda silencio la mujer alta quien hasta ahora había olvidado , hasta los guardias afuera de su imponente casa , la cual debía estar resguardada .

-_Ma' Creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelvas por esta noche, está muy pasada de copas y lo digo enserio, Adiós_ –antes de cerrar la línea escucha a su madre decir:

_-Je .. je ..je ..Lo siento hijo .. Lo siento Kuropie .. Es que me olvide de los guardias.-_contesta antes de cerrar también su línea, para volver a su estado anterior con su amigo Ashura, quien en ese instante daba órdenes a todos.

_Definitivamente loca , completamente loca .._ –susurra un muy aburrido Kurogane antes de dejar a su teléfono móvil en su escritorio .


End file.
